yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jump Festa 2016: Yugo vs. Jack Atlas
Yugo vs. Jack Atlas was a scripted Duel that took place during the Jump Festa 2016. Shinpei Takagi and Takanori Hoshino reprised their roles as Yugo and Jack Atlas, respectively. Synopsis Featured Duel: Yugo vs. Jack Atlas '''Turn 1: Yugo' As he controls no monsters, Yugo Special Summons "Speedroid Terrortop" (1200/600) from his hand in Attack Position. As "Terrortop" was Normal or Special Summoned, Yugo activates its effect, adding a "Speedroid" monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Speedroid Ohajikid". Yugo Normal Summons "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice" (300/1500). He tunes "Tri-Eyed Dice" with "Terrortop" to Synchro Summon "Hi-Speedroid Kendama" (2200/1600) in Defense Position. Yugo Sets a card. Turn 2: Jack As Yugo controls a monster and Jack does not, the latter Special Summons "Vice Dragon" from his hand (2000/2400), but its ATK and DEF become halved ("Vice Dragon": 2000/2400 → 1000/1200). Jack Normal Summons "Dark Resonator" (1300/300). He tunes "Dark Resonator" with "Vice Dragon" to Synchro Summon "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Jack activates the effect of "Scarlight", letting him destroy all other Special Summoned Effect Monsters on the field with ATK less than or equal to that of "Scarlight" and inflict 500 damage to his opponent for each destroyed monster. Yugo activates his face-down "Follow Wing", and targets "Kendama" with its effect, preventing "Kendama" from being destroyed. As the card name of "Scarlight" becomes "Red Dragon Archfiend" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard, Jack activates "Scarlet Security" to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards Yugo controls. "Scarlight" attacks and destroys "Kendama". Jack Sets 2 cards. Turn 3: Yugo Yugo Normal Summons "Speedroid Razorang" (2000/0). He activates the effect of "Razorang", switching it to Defense Position to target a monster Jack controls and make it lose 800 ATK until the end of the turn. Yugo targets "Scarlight" ("Scarlight": 3000 → 2200). As he controls a WIND monster, Yugo Special Summons "Speedroid Taketomborg" (600/1200) from his hand in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Taketomborg", Tributing it to Special Summon a "Speedroid" Tuner monster from his Deck, but he cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of the turn, except WIND monsters. Yugo Special Summons "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. He tunes "Den-Den Daiko Duke" with "Razorang" to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Clear Wing" attacks "Scarlight", but Jack activates his face-down "Fiendish Chain" and targets "Clear Wing", negating its effects and preventing it from attacking while "Fiendish Chain" remains face-up on the field. At the end of the turn, the ATK of "Scarlight" returns to normal ("Scarlight": 2200 → 3000). Turn 4: Jack Jack activates the effect of "Scarlight" to destroy "Clear Wing" (Yugo: 4000 → 3500). "Scarlight" attacks Yugo directly, but Yugo activates the effect of "Speedroid Menko" (100/2000) from his hand, Special Summoning it in Attack Position and switching all monsters Jack controls to Defense Position. Jack activates his face-down "Assault Mode Activate" to Tribute a Synchro Monster he controls and Special Summon an "/Assault Mode" monster from his Deck in Attack Position whose name includes the Tributed monster's name. He Tributes "Scarlight", treated as "Red Dragon Archfiend", to Special Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode" (3500/2500). "Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode" attacks and destroys "Menko" (Yugo: 3500 → 100). Turn 5: Yugo Yugo activates "Speed Recovery" to target and Special Summon a "Speedroid" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Terrortop" (1200/600) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Terrortop", adding a second copy of "Taketomborg" from his Deck to his hand. As he controls a WIND monster, Yugo Special Summons the second copy of "Taketomborg" (600/1200) from his hand in Attack Position. He activates the effect of the second copy of "Taketomborg", Tributing it to Special Summon "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" (100/100) from his Deck in Attack Position. As "Terrortop" was Normal or Special Summoned, Yugo activates its effect, targeting a "Speedroid" monster he controls and declaring a Level between 1 and 6, with the target becoming the declared Level until the end of the turn. He changes the Level of "Terrortop" from 3 to 4. Yugo tuned "Red-Eyed Dice" with "Terrortop" to Synchro Summon "Hi-Speedroid Chanbara" (2000/1000) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Den-Den Daiko Duke" in his Graveyard, banishing it to Special Summon a "Speedroid" Tuner monster from his hand or Graveyard. He Special Summons "Tri-Eyed Dice" (300/1500) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Yugo tunes "Tri-Eyed Dice" with "Chanbara" to Synchro Summon "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Yugo Normal Summons "Ohajikid" (1000/200), targeting a Tuner monster in either player's Graveyard and Special Summoning it, then Synchro Summoning a WIND Synchro Monster using "Ohajikid" and the target. He then activates the effect of "Crystal Wing" to negate the activation of the effect of "Ohajikid" and destroy it, then increase the ATK of "Crystal Wing" by the destroyed monster's ATK until the end of the turn ("Crystal Wing": 3000 → 4000). "Crystal Wing" attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode". As "Crystal Wing" is battling a Level 5 or higher monster Jack controls, Yugo activates its effect, increasing its ATK by the ATK of the monster it is battling during damage calculation only only ("Crystal Wing": 4000 → 7500). "Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode" is destroyed by battle (Jack: 4000 → 0). Video *Youtube - [Yu-Gi-Oh! Jack Atlas VS Yugo] Featured cards (in order of appearance) Cards are listed in order of appearance. Cards in italics debuted here prior to an anime or manga appearance. Cards in bold have never been used by the character in any canon series. Notes Category:Scripted Duels